


Rain Kisses

by prairiegirl



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-17
Updated: 2010-11-17
Packaged: 2017-10-13 06:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/133894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiegirl/pseuds/prairiegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little drabble about boys kissing in an afternoon thunderstorm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Kisses

The world seems silent except for the sound of the approaching storm.  
Lightening streaks across the darkening sky as a man runs on a leaf  
covered pathway and past a stand of tall trees, limbs fluttering wildly  
as the wind picks up and rolls over their long branches.

Just behind him another man is laughing and telling him to wait up and  
that being afraid of thunderstorms is no reason to leave him behind just  
because his long legs can do it. Finally, the tall man stops and looks  
back yelling something into the wind which the shorter man can't hear.  
He sees the man stop though and he runs faster after him.

He catches up, blond hair flying in the air as the dark haired man picks  
him up and twirls him around as fast as the wind about them. The blond  
man laughs as he holds the other man tighter while pressing his head into  
the man's chest. The first raindrops fall, big, fat drops peppering them  
like kisses.

The tall man pulls back slightly while running a hand along the smaller  
man's face then tilting the man's chin up so that they can see each  
other. His blue eyes are bright against the darkening day. He bends  
down and kisses the other who's sigh is lost in the wind.

They stay like this, kissing with passion and holding on to each other,  
oblivious to the storm or the rain now pouring down on them, soaking them  
like a caress. They pull apart, breathless, and look at each other  
forehead to forehead. The taller man says something, pushes blond soaked  
hair back from the man's face and kisses him again.

They are lost in the kissing and don't, can't stop, until a loud clap of  
thunder interrupts them. The taller man looks up suddenly, pulling back  
from his lover. The blond man laughs a little and hugs the taller man  
close then takes his hand and says something. The tall man grins and  
they start running together toward their shelter, laughing in the rain as  
they run.

They reach a covered wraparound porch collapsing on its floor in unison.  
They laugh so hard it breaks through the sounds of the storm. The tall  
man shakes his fist as if daring the storm to better them. Finally, they  
are quiet. The blond man looks into his lover's eyes, then his lips and  
moves in to kiss him.

As the storm wanes, they move inside the house, removing wet clothes,  
running warm hands over cool bodies, warming and heating each other for  
the next storm, one of their own making.


End file.
